Since I Met You
by Sweet Baby Cupcakes
Summary: Etape 1 : Intégrer les cheerios. Etape 2 : Draguer Edward Cullen. Etape 3 : Briser le coeur d'Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

_Bella est exaspérée par le capitaine de l'équipe de foot : Edward Cullen. Lui est populaire, très extravertie et papillonne de filles en filles, tandis que Bella est une fille brisée par le divorce de ses parents à cause de l'infidélité de son père. Un jour, alors qu'il vient de briser le coeur de sa dernière petite amie, Angela Weber, Bella décide de lui donner une leçon de vie._


	2. Chapter 2

__**Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas publié depuis très très longtemps ^^. Pas trop d'inspiration, mais j'espère que vous allez aimer cette toute nouvelle fiction !**

Cela faisait 5 minutes déjà que j'attendais avec Leah que notre amie Angela vienne déjeuner avec nous. Elle devait certainement être avec son stupide copain, le merveilleux, le sublime Edward Cullen. Pour moi c'était plus un espèce de macho bête comme ses pieds, mais bon tout les goûts sont dans la nature, non ? Nous allions partir nous installer à notre table habituelle quand Angie débarqua les yeux rougis par les larmes qui avaient coulés sur son beau visage et avaient laissé des traces noires à cause de son maquillage. Elle se jeta dans nos bras avant de recommencer à pleurer violemment.

- Angie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas ...

J'arrêtais de parler en voyant Edward-je suis un crétin et j'en suis fier-Cullen qui nous regardait en ricanant avec ses amis. Leah me regarda et je vis qu'elle comprit la même chose que moi. Ce débile avait brisé le coeur d'Angela. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle nous en parlé. Ils étaient assis à coté en Littérature et elle nous racontait qu'il lui parlait de plus en plus. Jusqu'au jour ou il l'avait finalement invité à la soirée de la Saint-Valentin. Nous l'avions aidé à se préparer durant des heures, essayant des centaines de tenues différentes, allant de la plus sage sans décolleté à la plus courte possible avant de choisir une robe lui arrivant aux genoux de couleurs rose. Une photo pour immortaliser l'instant et nous nous étions éclipsés afin de nous préparer à notre tour. Sans cavalier potable nous avions décidés d'y aller entre filles pour passer une bonne soirée entre amie. J'étais vêtue d'une robe bustier bleu nuit qui s'évasait à partir de ma taille et de talons aiguille ce qui était assez exceptionnel pour moi, j'étais certaine de trébucher mais Leah avait promis de rester pour m'aider à marcher. Elle avait choisie une robe noire et dorée dont ainsi que des talons noirs encore plus haut que les miens, elle me dépassait d'au mois 5 centimètres.

Nous avions salués les cheerios avant d'aller nous chercher à boire. Nous n'étions pas vraiment amies avec elles, mais elles étaient dans pratiquement tous nos cours et nous parlions de temps en temps et Alice Brandon et son amie Rosalie Hale étaient vraiment adorables. Leah et moi devions être les seules dans l'école qui n'avaient jamais eu de problèmes avec elles. Après quelques minutes d'impatience, ils étaient arrivés. Je n'oublierais jamais le sourire qu'avait Angela à ce moment là. Elle était tout simplement radieuse.

- Elle est magnifique, dit Leah.  
>- Oui, ils font un beau couple, répondis-je avant de souffler tristement.<br>- Mais pour combien de temps ?

Je connaissais la réputation d'Edward Cullen, Leah aussi. C'était un coureur de jupons, et nous avions peur qu'il considère Angela comme une énième proie alors qu'elle était la fille la plus adorable sur cette planète. Angie était toujours prête à aider les autres, elle était certes timide, mais dés que vous preniez le temps de la connaitre il était impossible de ne pas l'apprécier. Décidant de mettre nos inquiétudes de côtés, Leah et moi lui avions souris avant d'aller nous déhancher sur la piste. Quelques heures plus tard ils s'étaient éclipsés et j'avais vue dans le regard de Leah qu'elle pensait la même chose que moi. Après avoir dansés pendant au moins 4 heures, nous étions rentrés chez moi. Pour nous changer les idées nous avions regardés un film d'amour : Pretty Woman, en espérant que le coeur d'Angela ne serait pas trop mis à mal dans les prochains jours. Mais apparemment nos voeux n'avaient pas été exaucés, Angie était toujours en larmes dans nos bras, seulement trois jours après cette soirée qu'elle avait tant appréciée.

- Quel con ! siffla Leah en le fusillant du regard.  
>- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, dis-je en le regardant à mon tour.<p>

Il se tourna vers moi et je vis comme une lueur de déception briller dans ses yeux émeraudes. J'avoue que même si je le détestais, je ne restais pas insensible à son physique. Il faut bien l'avouer, Edward Cullen est magnifique. Au moins 1m90, des épaules carrés, une mâchoire saillante, une bouche pulpeuse qui donnait envie de lui sauter dessus, ses yeux sublimes, son nez aquilin et pour finir ses cheveux cuivrés. Un Apollon en chair et en os. Il était mon partenaire en biologie et même si je passais tout mon temps à le traiter mentalement de crétin, ce mec était un véritable génie doué dans toutes les matières. Son seul défaut était, en fait, son inaptitude à rester avec une fille durant plus d'une semaine sans aller voir ailleurs. Avant je l'appréciais même, mais il venait de briser le coeur d'Angela après lui avoir pris sa virginité et ça c'était vraiment immonde. Il dut voir dans mon regard qu'il me dégoûtait et dans celui de Leah qu'elle avait envie de le frapper car il partit en direction de la cafétéria.

- Il m'a ... Il m'a ...

Angela essayait de parler mes ses sanglots l'empêchaient de prononcer une phrase correcte. Je fermais les yeux, sentant mes propres larmes venir en voyant mon amie dans cet état lamentable.

- On est là Angie, on est là.

Il nous fallut toute la pause du déjeuner pour calmer un tant soit peu Angela. Elle décida de rester en cours même si nous lui avions dit qu'elle devrait rentrer chez elle pour se reposer. Angie marcha la tête baissée et les épaules voûtés jusqu'à son prochain cour. J'avais hâte qu'Heidi, sa meilleure amie revienne. Nous étions ses amies mais il n'avait qu'elle capable de faire sourire Angela quand elle n'allait pas. Heidi était actuellement à l'hôpital à cause d'une appendicite soudaine. Elle devrait revenir d'ici une semaine mais je savais que cette absence pesait sur Angie, elles étaient aussi inséparable que Leah et moi. Je me tournais vers ma meilleure amie en lui adressant un pauvre sourire.

- Viens, on va être en retard en Biologie.

- Ma pauvre, tu vas être assise à coté de ce débile de Cullen !

- M'en parle pas, je pense lui planter mon compas dans la main.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, pense au sang qu'il y aurait partout et ...

- Stop ! Arrête de me parler de sang !

Elle éclata de rire avant de me saisir le bras et de nous entraîner vers notre salle de cours. J'étais très sensible au sang. Pour être tout à fait honnête la moindre goûte peut me faire tomber dans les pommes, ce qui peut être extrêmement gênant. Nous franchîmes la porte d'entrée et je vis Edward déjà à notre paillasse. Leah me tapota l'épaule avant de se diriger vers celle qu'elle partageait avec Mike Newton, un ami de Cullen mais qui était totalement différent. Mike a une copine Jessica Stanley et il en est totalement fou amoureux, elle aussi d'ailleurs. En soupirant je partis m'asseoir et sortis mes affaires en prenant soin de bien l'ignorer. Après quelques minutes je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Voyant que le n'était toujours pas arrivé je sortis rapidement mon portable et le cachait sous la table. Je vis avec surprise que le message provenait de Leah.

__" E.C ne te lâche pas des yeux, il bave littéralement sur toi ! ".__

Tournant la tête pour la regarder et lui faire comprendre qu'elle devenait folle je vis Edward qui avait appuyé sa tête sur sa main et qui me regardait. Lorsqu'il vit que je le regardais à mon tour, il rougit et se concentra sur son classeur. Mon portable vibra encore une fois et je ne fus pas surprise de voir un second messages de Leah.

__" J'y crois pas, t'as fait rougir Edward Cullen ! Bella je crois que tu es la première fille qu'il regarde comme ça ! ".__

Et là, un plan diabolique s'installa dans ma tête.

__" L, j'ai une idée. "__


	3. Chapter 3

Cheerios me voilà !

_1 semaine plus tard. _

Leah me réveilla à 6h30 afin de m'aider à me préparer pour l'étape 1 de mon plan : intégrer l'équipe des cheerios du lycée. N'étant pas vraiment douée en sport, j'étais particulièrement angoissée. Leah n'avait pas cessé de me dire de m'y inscrire, mais j'avais toujours refusé. La raison principale était, évidement, ma peur d'être totalement ridicule. Mais Leah savait qu'au fond, je rêvais d'en faire partie depuis toujours. J'avais pratiqué la danse pendant toute mon enfance, jusqu'à mes 14 ans, un an après le divorce de mes parents. Après cela, je n'avais plus désiré danser, je pense que le fait de voir mes géniteurs se hurler dessus à chaque spectacle, en était la cause première. Nous avions passé la semaine à apprendre la chorégraphie des cheerios afin que je puisse me présenter dés aujourd'hui. Normalement, intégrer l'équipe à cette époque de l'année était quasiment impossible, mais grâce à mes bons rapports avec les membres de l'équipe ainsi qu'avec la coach , Leah, qui ne voulait pas me laisser seule, et moi avions réussi à obtenir une audition. Elle m'aida à me maquiller et à me faire la queue de cheval avec le nœud bleu marine qui représentait les cheerios du lycée et je fis de même pour elle avant de répéter une dernière fois notre danse.

**On va être géniale B ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.**

Je me contentais d'un sourire forcé, étant beaucoup trop stressée pour réussir à en faire un sincère.

Leah, qui me connaissait mieux que personne, le remarqua et s'approcha de moi afin de pouvoir poser sa main sur mon épaule.

**Tout va bien se passer Bella. Je sais que tu vas être géniale.**

**Si tu le dis …**

Elle pressa encore une fois mon épaule avant de s'emparer de mes clés et de m'entraîner au rez de chaussé. Je passais devant mon père sans lui jeter un regard et je l'entendis soupirer lorsque Leah ferma la porte derrière nous. Je ne parlais plus à Charlie depuis 2 ans environ, je ne lui adressais la parole que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire, je l'ignorais dés qu'il essayait de me parler et vivais le plus loin possible de lui, tout simplement. Ma mère était à Phoenix avec son nouveau mari, Bill ou Phil, je l'avais vu seulement deux fois en 3 ans. Elle m'appelait environ 2 fois par mois, il est bien loin le temps ou nous ne pouvions pas nous empêcher de nous parler au moins une fois par jour ...

**Aujourd'hui, nous allons réaliser l'étape 1 de ton plan !**

Un sourire s'installa sur mon visage. La préparation à l'étape n°1 avait certes été assez difficile, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Edward Cullen ne pouvait pas briser le cœur d'une fille aussi formidable qu'Angela sans être puni et moi, Isabella Marie Swan, m'engageais personnellement à ce que sa punition soit la plus douloureuse possible. La semaine qui venait de s'écouler avait été riche en émotions. Nous avions expliqué notre plan à Angela qui l'avait approuvée. Elle allait déjà beaucoup mieux, Ben Cheney en était sûrement pour quelque chose. J'avais un peu de mal à la comprendre, et Leah aussi. Comment pouvait-elle oublier aussi rapidement un garçon qui avait été dans sois disant chacune de ses pensées durant des mois ? Le plan me paraissait inutile vue qu'elle passait déjà à autre chose, mais Leah m'avait convaincue de continuer pour venger les autres filles qu'Edward Cullen avait brisé. Cette idée me plaisait énormément, j'étais étonnée d'ailleurs par cette pointe de sadisme nouvellement révélé, mais d'un coté je me disais que si Edward était comme ça avec les filles, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. C'est pour cela que je me fis également la promesse de découvrir son secret car, qui sait, je pourrais peut-être m'en servir contre lui si jamais les choses ne se passaient pas exactement comme nous l'avions prévu Leah et moi.

**Ecoute, Bella …**

La voix de Leah me sortit de mes pensées, et rien qu'en voyant son expression je savais de quoi elle voulait me parler.

**L', j'ai pas envie d'en parler encore une fois. Surtout pas aujourd'hui !**

**Bee, c'est ton père ! Tu as vue son expression tout à l'heure ? Charlie est désespéré, il veut juste te parler.** **Et moi, j'aimerais bien que tu me dises la vérité sur cette histoire ...**

Je laissais à nouveau ma tête tomber contre la vitre alors qu'elle soupirait. Même elle ne savait pas pourquoi je ne voulais plus lui parler. J'avais trop honte de ce qu'il avait fais pour le raconter à quelqu'un, même à ma meilleure amie.

**Leah, je …**

**Non, non c'est bon. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler maintenant, mais un jour, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé entre tes parents et toi. **

Sa voix était triste, et je me sentis encore plus coupable par le fait d'être incapable de raconter cet événement qui m'avait marqué alors qu'elle était la personne la plus importante pour moi. Avant que je ne puisse m'excuser et lui promettre qu'elle connaitrait toute l'histoire un jour, nous étions arrivés sur le parking du lycée. Leah se tourna vers moi, inspecta ma queue de cheval, mon maquillage, me demanda si j'avais bien ma tenue pour l'audition et me fit un grand sourire avant de m'autoriser à sortir.

Elle avait décidée que je devais commencer à séduire notre proie avant même d'être entrée dans les cheerios. Je portais donc une jupe rose avec un haut en dentelle blanc que j'avais dans mon placard depuis une éternité mais que j'avais jamais osé porter au lycée. Leah m'avait offert des talons compensés blancs eux aussi et, pour une fois, je me trouvais plutôt jolie. Je m'avançais vers l'entrée et sentis le bras de ma meilleure amie passait sous le mien.

**Tout les garçons bavent devant toi, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille en se retenant de rire.**

**Cullen est là ? Lui demandais-je sur le même ton.**

**Un peu devant nous, sur ta droite. On va passer devant lui dans quelques secondes et crois moi, il a la bouche grande ouverte ce crétin !**

Je tournais légèrement la tête et vis notre future victime qui nous regardait passer. Je décidais de dépasser mes limites et lui fis un petit signe de la main en lui souriant malicieusement. Il ferma la bouche, me rendis mon sourire et il me fallut toute ma volonté pour ne pas me jeter sur lui. Edward Cullen avait beau être un pauvre type, il n'en était pas moins irrésistible. Nous le dépassâmes et Leah me félicita doucement. La cloche sonna et la journée la plus longue de toute ma vie commença.

Cheerios me voilà !

**Bella, c'est quand tu veux !** Me dit Mme Masen la coach.

J'inspirais profondément et elle me fit un sourire encourageant.

**C'est bon Leah, tu peux lancer la musique.**

**Pas de problèmes !**

Raise Your Glass de Pink commença et je débutais ma chorégraphie. J'essayais de me concentrer sur ce que j'étais entrain de faire, mais mon esprit était trop préoccupé à revivre ma journée. J'avais eu littérature dans la même salle qu'Edward. Leah et moi étions à seulement quelques places de lui et j'avais senti son regard plus souvent sur moi que sur l'écran de la pièce qui diffusait _Roméo et Juliette, _ce qui m'exaspérait de plus en plus, son attitude me dégoutait. Il avait largué Angela quelques jours auparavant et maintenant il m'avait choisi pour être la prochaine sur sa liste ? J'avais demandé à Leah si il m'avait bien regardé comme je le soupçonnais et elle me l'avait confirmé. Elle jouait très bien son rôle d'espionne. Les cours s'étaient relativement bien passés, quelques garçons m'avaient regardés d'une façon pas très appropriée mais je m'étais contenté de les ignorer même si Leah avait été plutôt exaspérée. Je n'avais pas revu Edward avant la fin de la matinée, ce n'était qu'à la pause de midi que j'avais pu le revoir. Leah et moi étions passés devant lui et je ne lui avais accordé qu'un bref regard alors que je n'avais qu'une seule envie : lui crier que ce n'était qu'un porc qui brisait le cœur de filles adorables et innocentes comme Angie ou encore Jane Volturi. Il était sorti avec elle il y a plus de trois mois, Jane était une fille minuscule avec un visage d'ange : des cheveux blonds très longs et d'immense yeux bleu. Elle était tombée sous son charme, il l'avait jeté comme un enfant se débarrasse d'un jouet dont il a fini par se laisser. Pourtant, Jane ne lui en voulait pas. C'était ça le pire, les filles qu'il laissait tomber ne le détestait pas, elles devenaient même amies avec lui. Leah et moi avions essayé de comprendre pourquoi avec Jane mais elle n'avait rien voulu me dire, elle m'avait même dit que je comprendrais bientôt.

La musique s'arrêta et je vis les sourires de toutes les filles de l'équipe ainsi que celui de Leah qui avait passé l'audition quelques minutes avant moi.

**Les filles, commença Mme Masen, félicitation, vous êtes dans l'équipe **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Queen of the planet Mars.**

**Bella !**

Je souris en reconnaissant la voix derrière moi. C'était le premier jour que je portais mon uniforme de cheerios et depuis ce matin tout le monde me complimentait. Apparemment le bleu nuit de l'uniforme me mettait en valeur. Leah avait été abordé par trois garçons de l'équipe de foot qui ne cessait de traîner derrière elle et de l'accompagner à chacun de ses cours. Elle avait insisté pour que je fasse un test ce matin. J'étais en plein milieu du couloir quand je fis tomber « accidentellement » mes livres au sol. Avant que je puisse me baisser, je vis Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley et Edward se jeter dessus afin de les ramasser. Des bruits de coups se firent entendre et au bout de quelques secondes se fut Edward qui remonta en me les tendant, un sourire victorieux sur son visage parfait. Je m'étais contenté de les prendre et l'avais contourné sans lui accorder la moindre attention, ce qui fut difficile : son sourire était vraiment trop craquant. Leah m'avait fait un clin d'œil avant de partir en direction de son cours de mathématique avancée. Nous avions décidé que pour faire craquer Cullen, je devais l'ignorer. Elle ne cessait de me dire que si je résistais, il ne verrait que moi par la suite.

Je me retournais lentement et levais mon sourcil droit en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**Oui, Edward ? Dis-je en insistant fortement sur son prénom.**

D'après ma cousine Renata, les hommes adoraient que les femmes disent leur prénom. Je trouvais ça un peu ridicule, mais j'étais totalement désespérée. Il faut dire que c'était la première fois que je devais séduire un garçon, alors quelqu'un comme Edward Cullen ( le roi du lycée ) c'était un peu stressant et au combien intimidant. Edward me regarda un instant et approcha ses doigts de mon visage. Avant que je ne puisse lui dire de reculer, bien que je n'en avais aucune envie, il attrapa une mèche qui s'était échappée de ma queue de cheval et la replaça derrière mon oreille. Lorsqu'il enleva sa main, il effleura délibérément ma joue que je sentis, tout à fait contre ma volonté, se mettre à rougir violemment. Je vis sur son visage le même sourire satisfait qu'il m'avait adressé un peu plus tôt.

**Je me demandais si ça t'intéressais d'aller au cinéma avec moi demain soir.**

**Euh, je …**

Cherchant désespérément ma meilleure amie dans le couloir remplis, j'eus envie de pleurer en constatant qu'elle n'était pas encore sortie de cours. Pendant ce temps, Edward me fixait, attendant patiemment ma réponse.

**Alors ?**

**Je ne suis pas …**

**Bella ! **

Dix secondes plus tard, j'avais tourné le dos à Edward et Leah était pendue à mon bras, m'entraînant loin de celui qui venait de me faire perdre tout mes moyens.

**Cullen passe à l'attaque et tu ne peux pas résister, grommelait-elle en nous emmenant aux toilettes.**

**Je suis désolé L', j'étais certaine d'avoir la situation bien en mains mais …**

**C'est pas grave, tu ne m'avais rien dit mais j'avais déjà remarqué que tu n'étais pas indifférente à son charme ! Dit Leah.**

J'allais répliquer mais je sentis mes joues s'enflammer à nouveau, faisant ainsi comprendre à ma meilleure amie qu'elle avait visé juste. Elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant seulement de rigoler avant de me pousser vers l'entrée des toilettes pour filles. J'allais lui demander comment s'était passé son cours de maths quand elle me poussa sans bruit dans une des cabines libres avant de fermer silencieusement la porte. Je m'apprêtais à lui demander ce qu'elle faisait quand des bruits suggestifs se firent entendre à quelques cabines de là. Leah me regarda et rougit tout comme moi. Se retrouver dans cette situation était totalement grotesque et vraiment, vraiment très embarrassant.

**On fait quoi ? Chuchotais-je.**

**Je sais pas ! **

**Tu penses que c'est …**

Je ne pus jamais finir ma phrase car une des deux personnes occupés à se « frotter » laissa échapper quelques paroles, ou plutôt des gémissements, qui nous aidèrent à les identifier.

**Charlotte Clapp !**

Leah et moi avions parler en même temps, toujours à voix basse. Charlotte Clapp était la fille du professeur de sport et ne cessait de dire à tout va qu'elle souhaitait rester vierge jusqu'au mariage … Il faut croire qu'elle avait radicalement changé d'avis sur la question.

Elle qui paraissait si innocente avec ses longs cheveux toujours tressés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille, ses yeux gris clair et sa croix en or toujours attachée à son cou, avait apparemment décider de se dévergonder. Avec Kevin Littlesea, un garçon qui avoisinait les 2 mètres et qui faisait parti de l'équipe de basket ball. Il était originaire de la Push, la réserve indienne de Forks.

**« Je veux attendre d'être mariée avec la bonne personne avant de franchir ce grand cap pour que mes parents soient fières de moi ! », mais bien sûr Mère Thérésa ! S'exclama Leah qui se retenait de rire bruyamment.**

**Tais-toi ! On va se faire repérer !**

La situation était déjà comique, mais quand une cinquième voix se fit entendre, elle devient tordante.

**Bella ?**

Edward Cullen venait d'entrer dans les toilettes des filles, pour moi. Leah croisa mon regard paniqué, ouvrit rapidement la porte de la cabine, fit entrer Edward à sa place et sortit de la pièce. Dieu, sauvez moi. Je suis seule dans une cabine de deux m2 avec Edward Cullen. Il ouvrit la bouche pour me demander ce qu'il se passait quand les bruits recommencèrent, provoquant sur son visage comme sur le mien d'importants rougissements. Edward me regarda et je vis qu'il devenait de plus en rouge. Je crus qu'il allait exploser et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il laissa échapper un énorme rire qui arrêta Charlotte et Kévin. Sachant que de toutes façons nous étions repérés, je me laissais aller à mon tour, ne pouvant plus me retenir. Edward ouvrit la porte bruyamment et les deux amoureux sortirent eux aussi de leur cabine, honteux d'avoir été pris en flag'.

**S'il vous plait, ne dites rien à mon père ! Dit Charlotte, les larmes aux yeux.**

Edward ne lui répondit pas, moi non plus. Il se contenta de lever son pouce à l'intention de son ami avant de recommencer à rire et de m'entraîner dehors. La dernière chose que je vis avant de sortir des toilettes fut les visages cramoisis de Kevin Littlesea et de Charlotte Clapp. Je pensais que Cullen me lâcherait le bras dans le couloir, mais au contraire il me traîna dans la salle de géographie. Les corridors étaient tous vides, c'était midi et les autres élèves étaient tous à la cafétéria ou dans les gradins du stade. Ou encore aux toilettes pour fricoter entre eux …

**Bella ? Est-ce que tu es sur la même planète que moi ?**

Décidant de reprendre ma mission, je décidais de le faire marcher un peu.

**Peut-être. Sur quelle planète tu es ?**

**Vénus, la planète de l'amour, dit-il en souriant.**

**Tu risques d'être déçu, je suis sur Mars.**

Son rire raisonna dans la salle vide tandis que, les mains sur les hanches, je quittais la salle, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, la pluie avait, encore une fois, éclipsé le soleil. Leah et moi avions donc décidés de porter pour la première fois nos vestes personnalisées des cheerios, une simple veste bleue et dorée avec le symbole du lycée et nos noms dans le dos. Les sportifs avaient la même, mais j'aurais donné tout ce que j'avais pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que toucher celle d'Edward. Pathétique, je sais. Il était venu me voir lorsque j'étais seule, Leah n'était pas encore arrivée. Il était lentement venu vers moi, s'était emparé de ma main et avait déposé un chaste baiser sur cette dernière. Il s'était ensuite éclipsé en me souriant.

Je l'avais à peine vue en Italien, il était placé deux tables derrières moi, mais il avait disparu dés que la cloche avait sonné. Leah m'avait regardé, toute aussi surprise que moi de son manque d'attention à mon égard. Hier soir je lui avais raconté ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous quand elle m'avait lâchement abandonnée dans les toilettes. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sauter partout en disant que notre plan fonctionnait. Pourtant, au vue de son attitude aujourd'hui, nous avions du rater quelque chose. Tout en me demandant ce que j'avais bien pu louper , je me dirigeais vers mon casier et j'eus la surprise de voir qu'un énorme beaucoup de rose de toutes les couleurs m'y attendaient dans les bras d'un énorme ours en peluche blanc.

**Mlle Swan, j'espère que vous n'allez pas laisser cette monstrueuse chose traîner dans les couloirs du lycée toute la journée, me dit le proviseur : Mr Green.**

Il essayait de paraître sérieux mais je pouvais bien voir dans ses yeux qu'il était attendri par mon expression … ou par l'ours blanc.

**Non, Mr Green. Je vais aller le déposer dans ma voiture.**

**Bien. Une dernière chose Mlle Swan. **

Mr Green se rapprocha de moi pour que Leah et moi soyons les seules à l'entendre.

**Celui qui a fait ça doit être profondément amoureux de vous, murmura-t-il tandis qu'un sourire malicieux s'installait sur son visage.**

Il nous souhaita une bonne journée avant d'aller sermonner Caleb Uley qui avait l'air d'avoir perdu quelque chose dans la bouche de la cousine de Jacob, Norah Black.

**Allez, ramasse-le ! On va pas le laisser là toute la journée B' !**

La voix de Leah me sortit de mes pensées et me fit sursauter. Elle rigola avant de me pousser délicatement vers mon casier. Je pris l'ours dans mes bras tandis que Leah s'emparait du bouquet. Elle me montra la carte qui était déposée dessus avec son pouce mais la laissa en place, elle savait que je préférais la lire dans un endroit un peu plus intime qu'un couloir bondé. Nous réussîmes tant bien que mal à nous frayer un chemin à travers la foule qui s'était formé, ce genre d'événement n'arrivait pas souvent dans un petit lycée comme le notre. Je sentis les regards de dizaines de lycéens curieux jusqu'à ma sortie du bâtiment. L'air frais ne réussit pas à faire disparaître mes rougeurs/

**Edward a décidé de se battre lui aussi.**

**Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Il a l'air si timide avec toi. Il rougit dés qu'il te voit, me confia Leah. **

Surprise par cet aveux, je me tournais vers elle.

**C'est vrai ?**

Elle hocha la tête.

**Tu ne me l'as jamais dit.**

**Je sais, je n'étais pas certaine que tu étais intéressée par lui. Maintenant j'en ai la confirmation, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil.**

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer encore un peu plus et elle en profita pour me faire un commentaire.

**Edward Cullen sort de ce corps !**

**Ah, ah, ah, rétorquais-je en levant les yeux aux ciel même si j'avais plus envie de rire. **

**Je t'assure qu'il devient aussi rouge que toi ! Qui sait, c'est peut-être parce qu'il t'aime qu'il n'arrive pas à rester avec d'autres filles …**

Ne sachant pas si Leah était sérieuse ou non, je ne répondis rien, me promettant toute fois d'y réfléchir un peu plus tard. Elle n'ajouta rien, mais je sentais qu'elle m'observait du coin de l'œil.

**Bon, lis ta carte !**

**Comme tu ne savais pas de qui provient cette monstrueuse chose ! Dis-je en désignant l'ours que je tenais tant bien que mal dans mes bras.**

Elle rit à nouveau et je posais avec toute la délicatesse du monde, la peluche sur le capot de ma camionnette. La bête prenait pratiquement toute la place. Je soufflais un grand coup avant de m'emparer de la carte que Leah me tendait. Elle était aussi impatiente que moi de lire ce qu'Edward avait écris.

« Mon invitation tient toujours, ce serait un honneur de t'avoir à mes cotés ne serait-ce que pour une seule soirée. Je suis toujours sur Vénus, peut-être que tu voudrais m'y rejoindre exceptionnellement. Je t'attendrais dans la même salle qu'hier à l'heure du déjeuner. _Edward. »_

**Alors ? Demanda Leah, toujours plus intenable.**

Ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, je me contentais de lui tendre la carte. Elle me l'arracha presque des mains avant de lire rapidement. Je ne réagis pas assez vite et son cri hystérique me perça le tympan droit.

**C'est génial ! Il est déjà fou de toi !**

**Génial, dis-je en plaçant la peluche sur le siège passager. **

**Bee ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

Je soupirais bruyamment. Ce ne devait être qu'une vengeance au départ, et voilà que désormais mes sentiments étaient impliqués. Mais Edward avait-il découvert que nous manigancions ? Et si ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui ? S'il me brisait le cœur alors que je voulais presque briser le sien, la situation serait grotesque, pour moi en tout cas. Je fis part de mes doutes à Leah qui se calma immédiatement.

**Tu sais, je pense que pour une fois tu devrais juste profiter. Edward Cullen est dingue de toi, et je sais que toi aussi. Je le sais depuis qu'on l'a vue en voiture lorsqu'on avait 10 ans.**

Je restais silencieuse et elle continua.

**Le jour ou il est arrivé en ville.**

**L' …**

**Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu m'en parler Bee, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je te le jure. **

Ne sachant que dire, je m'approchais d'elle et l'attirais dans mes bras. Je l'entendis hoqueter, il est vrai que les démonstrations affectives n'étaient pas mon genre.

**Pardon Leah.** **Je sais que je te cache pas mal de choses, mais je t'assure que je te dirais tout. Absolument tout.**

**Tu n'es pas obligée.**

**J'y tiens. Tu es ma meilleure amie, et j'aurais déjà du tout te dire depuis un bon moment déjà, murmurais-je.**

**Tu ne parles plus d'Edward, hein ? **

Elle me fixa et j'eus l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées.

**Non, je ne parle plus d'Edward …**

Leah resta à son tour silencieuse avant de retrouver son enthousiasme habituel, mais je voyais bien qu'elle se forçait pour une fois.

**Que dirais-tu d'une soirée pyjama samedi soir chez moi ? Mes parents vont chez des amis, on sera toute seule. **

**Bien sûr. **

J'attrapais le bouquet qu'elle avait déposer sur le capot et le laissais à l'abri dans la voiture. Je devrais lui dire la vérité sur mes parents samedi soir et j'étais certaine qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Beaucoup de larmes allaient être versées, les miennes surtout. J'étais au courant de toute l'histoire depuis longtemps, mais en parler ne faisait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie à chaque fois un peu plus profondément.

**Dépêche toi Bella ! On a cours de français dans 5 minutes !**

**J'arrive ! Dis-je en revenant à ses cotés. **

**En plus tu dois te refaire une beauté avant d'aller rejoindre Edward !**

**X - The Queen of the planet Mars. - X**

Leah redonna un peu de volume à mes cheveux et me déclara parfaite. Je me retournais et me contemplais dans l'unique miroir des toilettes des filles. Mes cheveux me donnaient l'impression d'être sauvage, mes boucles flottaient tout autour de mon visage. Leah avait légèrement retouché mon maquillage et m'avait passé du gloss. Elle ne m'avait pas autorisée à me regarder avant que son chef d'œuvre soit complètement terminé. Je surveillais une fois de plus l'heure. Je devais rejoindre le garçon le plus craquant du lycée dans 5 minutes. Leah posa ses mains sur mes épaules et m'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux.

**Bon, tu es magnifique. Maintenant, ne te pose pas de questions et oublies ce fichu plan, d'accord ? Profite de ce moment avec Cullen.**

**D'accord, murmurais-je.**

**Bella, jure-le ! Insista-t-elle. **

**Je te le jure.**

Elle parut satisfaite et me jeta littéralement des toilettes en me conseillant de tripoter mes cheveux devant Edward. Elle ne me donna pas plus d'explications, mais décidant que Leah avait plus d'expérience que moi, je choisis de lui faire confiance et de suivre son conseil.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle ou j'avais rendez vous et je croisais Rosalie et Alice.

**Salut Bella ! S'exclama Rose.**

**Hey Rosalie, salut Alice.**

Contrairement à d'habitude, Alice ne paraissait pas de bonne humeur. Elle me fusillait du regard et ne me répondit même pas. Rosalie attendait elle aussi qu'elle me réponde mais constatant que son amie restait silencieuse, elle essaya d'attirer son attention.

**Ali ? Bella vient de te dire bonjour, souffla-t-elle en insistant bien sur mon prénom.**

**Pardon, bonjour Isabella, répondit-elle mais son sourire était faux. **

J'allais lui demander qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle aujourd'hui quand Edward surgit derrière les deux filles. J'eus l'impression que son regard se durcit lorsqu'il vit avec qui je discutais. Il s'approcha rapidement de moi et ignorant Rosalie et Alice.

**Bella, je m'inquiétais. Je pensais que tu n'allais plus venir.**

**Vraiment ?**

Il me montra de son index sa montre et je vis que j'avais un quart d'heure de retard.

**Je suis vraiment désolé, j'étais avec Leah et après j'ai croisé Rose et Alice.**

**Ce n'est pas grave, mais je tiens à récupérer ces précieuses 15 minutes en ta compagnie. Si tu acceptes de m'accompagner ce soir au cinéma je viendrais un peu en avance.**

**Avec plaisir, dis-je en lui souriant grandement. **

Edward replaça une de mes boucles derrière mon oreille gauche avant de poser son bras sur mes épaules.

**On se voit à l'entraînement les filles.**

**Oui, à bientôt Bella.**

J'eus à peine le temps de voir le regard d'Alice fixé sur Edward que ce dernier m'entraîna dans la salle ou nous étions la veille.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beautiful Liar.**

A peine entré, Edward se retourna vers moi.

**Tu as eu mes cadeaux ? Me demanda-t-il, impatient.**

**Oui, l'ours est tellement gros que je ne pouvais pas le rater ! Dis-je en m'esclaffant.**

Je pensais qu'il allait rire aussi mais ses yeux s'étaient un peu écarquillés et ses joues avaient rougies. Je posais ma veste sur un bureau au hasard avant de lui répondre.

**Edward, j'ai adoré, le rassurais-je. Personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi.**

Le soulagement se vit immédiatement sur son visage et je me retins de rire encore une fois pour ne pas le gêner encore plus.

**Super alors. Maintenant, je me demandais si tu avais réfléchis à ma proposition …**

**Ta proposition ?**

Je décidais de jouer un peu avec lui. Après tout, je devais surtout lui donner une leçon, non ? Il était difficile de ne pas succomber au charme d'Edward, mais j'avais une mission et je voulais la réussir autant que possible, même si désormais la partie destinées à briser son cœur n'était plus du tout d'actualité.

**Pour aller au cinéma ce soir …**

**Ah oui c'est vrai, me contentais-je de répondre.**

**Alors ? C'est d'accord ?**

**Je sais pas trop, tu vois, j'ai beaucoup de demandes en ce moment.**

**De qui ? Me demanda-t-il un peu énervé.**

**De Mike par exemple …**

10 secondes plus tard, Edward m'avait soulevé et déposé sur un bureau. Il s'était baissé à ma hauteur et me regardait fixement.

**Mike Newton ? Vraiment ? Si c'est ce que tu veux, je pensais juste que tu ne voulais pas perdre ton précieux temps avec un type qui fait encore pipi au lit. **

**Je n'en ai pas l'intention en effet, dis-je en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire face à l'expression dégoûtée du dieu vivant face à moi. C'est pour ça que tu peux venir me chercher à 19h. **

Les yeux d'Edward se mirent à briller et je fus touchée de voir que c'était grâce à ma réponse qu'il était aussi heureux. Sans rien ajouter, il s'approcha encore plus de moi et je fus rapidement collée contre son torse. J'aurais pu passé ma vie dans ses bras. Je le sentis frotter son nez dans mes cheveux et j'espérais que l'odeur banale de mon shampoing à la fraise lui plairait. Je ne m'étais jamais autant inquiété pour des détails aussi insignifiant que celui là auparavant, mais aujourd'hui la moindre chose me faisait paniquer. J'avais besoin de lui plaire, pas seulement pour le plan.

**Tu sens tellement bon, Bella, me murmura-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans mon cou.**

Je fus tellement soulagée et gênée à la fois que je sentis mes joues et mon cou s'empourprer tandis que je ne pus retenir un sourire. Je l'entendis ricaner en apercevant la nouvelle couleur de ma peau. En quelques secondes il avait repris le contrôle de la situation et je voulais encore me battre. Je savais que le soir-même ma détermination ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir, surtout si je devais passer presque deux heures dans une salle obscure à ses côtés.

Je le repoussais suffisamment pour voir son visage avant de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il commençait déjà à rougir. _Parfait_.

**Tu es tellement beau Edward, dis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.**

Ses yeux ne fixait que ma bouche que je mordillais tout en continuant de toucher ses mèches rebelles. Il me regarda à nouveaux dans les yeux et je vis que son regard était devenu beaucoup plus foncé qu'il ne l'était quelques minutes auparavant. Je m'approchais doucement de son visage et sentis son odeur que j'adorais tant. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres lorsque je détournais finalement la tête, posant ma bouche au coin de la sienne avant de me lever et de commencer à quitter la salle.

**A ce soir, Edward. Ne sois pas en retard.**

Je crus l'entendre jurer mais ne me retournais pas, j'étais trop satisfaite de ma performance pour tout gâcher. Je ne devais pas tout lui donner sur le champ, il allait devoir se battre pour pouvoir m'embrasser, même si j'en avais vraiment envie. En plus, je devais retrouver Leah pour déjeuner. Edward occupait toutes mes pensées, mais elle était ma meilleure amie, et il était hors de question que je la laisse tomber pour lui. J'arrivais devant les toilettes des filles, lieu ou nous nous étions donné rendez-vous, et elle vint me rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard.

**Alors ? Comment se passe la mission E.C ?**

**Bien, je dirais même très bien.**

**Tu vas me raconter tout ça en déjeunant, me dit-elle tout en m'attrapant le bras. **

J'allais la suivre lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il faisait soudainement assez froid. Je passais mes mains sur les bras pour essayer de me réchauffer et c'est en remarquant que j'avais la chair de poule que je vis ce qu'il me manquait.

**Mince ! J'ai oublié ma veste dans la salle ! J'arrive L' !**

**Je t'attends là, B'!**

Ne voulant pas la faire patienter deux heures, je me mis à courir pour rejoindre le plus vite possible la salle de classe ou j'étais quelques minutes auparavant. J'espérais qu'Edward ne serait plus là, je ne voulais pas le revoir avant ce soir sinon je ne serais pas en mesure de lui résister et je me jetterais sur sa bouche si tentante. J'allais ouvrir la porte de la salle lorsque j'entendis des voix provenant de l'intérieur.

**Edward, s'il te plait ! Je t'aime !**

Je ne reconnus pas la voix de la jeune fille, les sanglots rendaient ses paroles à peine audibles. J'avais de la peine pour celle qui suppliait Edward d'une telle façon, mais d'un coté, j'étais furieuse contre la fille qui voulait me prendre _mon_ Edward.

**Tu sais très bien qui j'aime. Je suis désolé, mais tu n'es qu'une amie pour moi.**

**Non ! Edward, on est fait l'un pour l'autre ! Tu le sais ! **

**Je suis vraiment navré. Je dois ramener sa veste à Bella maintenant. On se voit plus tard. **

**Toujours Bella, hein ? Cette fille n'est rien ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Pourquoi vous l'aimez tous ? Elle est totalement insignifiante et …**

**Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça. **

Pour la première fois, la belle voix d'Edward était menaçante, et je n'aurais pas voulu pour tout l'or du monde être en face de lui.Lui qui était si doux d'habitude …

J'étais flattée par sa réaction, mais je me sentais aussi mal pour la fille qui était confronté à sa colère. Même si elle m'avait critiqué quelques minutes auparavant.

**Pourquoi elle ? Elle ne t'aime pas ! Elle ne te mérite pas ! Moi, je t'aime, je suis faite pour toi, tu dois t'en rendre compte !**

**Je ne t'aime pas ! Hurla Edward.**

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, mais les sanglots déchirants de l'inconnue et le souffle court d'Edward brisèrent le calme quelques secondes plus tard.

**Je ne peux même pas te regarder, tu es avec un de mes meilleurs amis et tu viens ici me supplier de briser la confiance qu'il a en moi ? **

La voix d'Edward était cruelle à présent et la malheureuse fut aussi étonnée que moi par cette nouvelle façade de sa personnalité.

**J'ai honte pour toi, vraiment. Tu te crois mieux que toutes les autres, mais crois-moi tu es pathétique. Je sais que tu te moques de Bella parce que tu es jalouse d'elle, ne te fais pas d'illusions, elle sera toujours cent fois plus belle et intelligente que toi. Tu ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Alors maintenant, pousse toi et laisse moi sortir d'ici.**

Pour ne pas me faire repérer, je repartais le plus discrètement possible au début du couloir en espérant qu'Edward allait croire que je venais seulement de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié ma veste. Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard alors que j'avançais aussi lentement que je pouvais vers la salle, je remarquais qu'il tenait ma veste de Cheerios dans ses mains. Il paraissait énervé mais ses traits se détendirent dés qu'il me vit. Voulant savoir si il allait être sincère avec moi, je décidais de le lancer sur le sujet.

**Hey toi, me dit-il en s'approchant et en me tendant ma veste. **

**Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je t'ai entendue parler avec quelqu'un.**

Edward se tendit instantanément, et passa son bras autour de mes épaules pour me faire faire demi-tour.

**Rien d'important, une petite dispute avec un autre joueur de l'équipe.**

**Oh, d'accord. **

_Menteur._ J'avais hâte de pouvoir raconter toute cette histoire à Leah pour qu'elle me donne son avis. Edward n'était pas aussi parfait que je l'espérais. Il était peut-être sortit avec cette pauvre fille et s'était lassé. D'après les nombreuses rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet, un bon nombre d'entre elles disaient qu'il n'était pas toujours très galant avec certaines filles, pourtant avec moi il était toujours adorable.

**Une dispute à propos de … ? demandais-je, bien décidée à ne pas lâcher le morceau.**

**Un léger désaccord sur notre tactique lors du dernier match, cela arrive souvent, dit Edward d'une voix tendue.**

**Si tu le dis. **

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Edward veuille bien parler à nouveau.

**Tu es attendue ? Demanda-t-il.**

**Oui, je dois manger avec Leah. **

**Bien, dit-il avant de s'arrêter au beau milieu du couloir, alors à ce soir jolie Bella.**

**Tu ne viens pas ? Demandais-je en le voyant se diriger vers la sortie.**

**Non, je n'ai pas très faim. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, dit Edward avant de disparaître. **

Je fixais encore la porte par laquelle il s'était évadé quand un corps vint subitement percuter le mien.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, j'y répondrais plus tard je suis un peu débordée en ce moment ^^. Je pars dimanche pour une semaine donc pas de chapitres prévus, j'espère pouvoir écrire un peu avant de partir pour m'avancer :). On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

><p><strong>Big Girls Don't Cry.<strong>

Je me sentis partir en arrière et poussais un petit cri. Avec la malchance qui me suivait partout j'allais certainement me faire mal en tombant, mais j'espérais que la fille qui tombait en même temps que moi n'allait pas se faire trop mal. J'atterris brutalement sur le sol glacé du couloir et relevais la tête afin de voir qui était à mes cotés mais la lycéenne était déjà debout et me fixait, les poings sur les hanches.

**Alice ? Tu vas bien ? Demandais-je soucieusement.**

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de me fixer, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Décidant que j'étais suffisamment restée sur le sol pour aujourd'hui je lui demandais de l'aide pour me relever.

**Mais bien sûr Isabella, répondit-elle en me souriant toujours aussi bizarrement.**

**Merci beau...**

Alice ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase, elle m'attrapa fermement le bras et je glapis de douleur en sentant ses ongles aiguisés s'enfoncer un par un dans la fine peau de mon avant bras.

**Écoute moi bien, petite garce ! Edward est à moi, compris ? Je ne laisserais personne, et surtout pas toi, me le voler ! Alors à partir de maintenant tu ne l'approche plus, PLUS JAMAIS !**

Je la fixais, incrédule. Alice avait toujours été adorable avec moi, m'aidant toujours lorsque je n'arrivais pas à comprendre une leçon de mathématiques, elle était souriante et venait me saluer chaque matin. Je ne reconnaissais plus la petite fille avec qui j'avais été en maternelle. J'étais certes timide, mais je n'allais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Je relevais la tête que j'avais inconsciemment baissée pour vérifier l'état de mon bras, qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses griffes acérées, et plantais mes yeux froids comme la glace dans les siens.

**Alice, tu es avec Jasper, le meilleur ami d'Edward. Je me fiche de ce que tu peux dire, je vais continuer à voir le voir.**

**Je sais que tu étais là tout à l'heure, dit-elle après un long silence, Edward ne t'as pas entendu, mais moi si. Tu sais que je l'aime, et il ne s'en rend pas compte encore, mais il est fou de moi. Il ne veut pas blesser son stupide Jasper, mais lui et moi on sera bientôt ensemble. **

**Tu es folle, m'exclamais-je, terrorisée par son expression. **

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. Un frisson parcourut tout mon corps, ce rire là je l'avais déjà entendu auparavant, et même s'il ne venait pas de la même personne, il me glaçait encore le sang. Et faisait aussi remonter à la surface beaucoup de mauvais souvenir. Je sentis des larmes s'accumuler dans mes yeux, _comme à chaque fois_.

**Moi, folle ? Reprit Alice qui ne cessait de rire.** **Je défends seulement ce qui m'appartient Bella.**

**Edward ne t'appartient pas. **

Je voulais le dire d'une voix claire, mais tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche fut un petit couinement. J'entendis des pas se rapprocher de là ou nous étions et, me doutant que c'était ceux de Leah qui venait me chercher, je me débattis pour qu'Alice lâche mon bras droit. Elle s'énerva et essaya de m'attraper l'autre bras pour me tenir contre elle et m'empêcher de bouger.

**Leah ! Hurlais-je en me débattant encore plus fort.**

Alice eut la mauvaise idée de vouloir poser sa main sur ma bouche pour que je reste silencieuse et je profitais de cette occasion pour la mordre et cette fois ce fut elle qui cria.

Elle lâcha mon bras et j'allais courir pour m'enfuir quand je sentis quelque chose percuter l'arrière de mon genoux gauche.

_La garce ! _Pensais-je tandis que je m'écroulais pour la seconde fois au sol.

Mon menton frappa violemment le carrelage miteux et je sentis un liquide au goût de fer dans ma bouche. Alice ricana encore une fois et je la vis commencer à s'éloigner. Je crachais un peu de sang sur le sol blanc et me redressais difficilement tout en tâchant de rester silencieuse et me mis à courir vers elle. Je bondis sur son dos et elle retomba sur ses genoux, surprise par mon attaque. Je me relevais rapidement afin de me mettre face à elle. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, ses cheveux volaient dans tout les sens. Elle qui était si belle d'habitude était affreuse.

**Tu vas le regretter, dit-elle tout en se ruant vers moi.**

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'écarter, elle était bien trop rapide. Je sentis mon dos taper contre les casiers et ne pus retenir un gémissement de douleur. Des élèves arrivaient dans le couloir, sûrement alertés par le bruit que nous faisions mais je ne me focalisais que sur mon adversaire. Alice cria lorsqu'elle sentit mon genoux heurter son ventre. Elle allait me gifler lors que je sentis des bras me ceinturer et entendis la voix du proviseur Green. Je tournais un peu ma tête pour voir que , le professeur de civilisation me tenait et qu'Alice était elle même retenue par .

**Brandon,Clearwater, Hale et Swan dans mon bureau immédiatement ! Ordonna-t-il, furieux.**

A la mention du nom de famille de Leah je tournais la tête pour voir les personnes présentes dans le corridor. Leah était bien là, tenait son bras gauche d'une main et de l'autre le bras droit de Rosalie. Elles paraissaient essoufflées et ce n'est qu'en voyant les marques rouges sur leurs bras que je compris qu'elles s'étaient également battues. Nos professeurs respectifs nous escortèrent silencieusement jusqu'au bureau du principal et alors que j'allais entrer dans la pièce je croisais une paire de yeux émeraude que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

**C'est une honte ! S'écria avant que nous soyons toutes assises. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il vous a prit, mesdemoiselles ? **

Je vis Alice ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre quand quelqu'un toqua. Le proviseur souffla un grand coup avant d'autoriser la personne à entrer. J'espérais que c'était Edward qui venait me soutenir, mais , le professeur d'anglais entra.

était à la fois l'homme le plus adorable et timide de la Terre. J'étais son élève depuis mon entrée au lycée et il avait toujours été agréable avec moi. C'était un vieil homme qui rougissait tout le temps et qui passait son temps à essuyer son front avec son mouchoir en tissus blanc. Il paraissait mal à l'aise dés qu'il mettait un pied hors de sa salle de classe. Il m'adressa un petit sourire avant de parler.

**Mon-monsieur Green, j-j-j'ai vu ce qui s'est p-passé entre Miss Swan e-e-et Miss Bran-Brandon.**

**Bien, Monsieur Berty, installez-vous donc.**

L'homme parut gêné de devoir rester plus longtemps dans le bureau exiguë de son supérieur mais il ne dit rien et prit la première chaise qui était à proximité de lui avant de s'y asseoir.

**Je sortais de ma salle de cours pour aller déjeuner quand j'ai entendu du bruit dans le couloir ouest, habituellement à cette heure-ci, les élèves sont en plein repas, je me suis donc approché et j'ai vue Miss Swan se débattre contre Miss Brandon, elle a réussit à se dégager mais alors qu'elle allait partir, Miss Brandon lui a tapé la jambe pour qu'elle tombe, Miss Swan s'est alors cogné le menton sur le sol et ...**

**Vous êtes donc certain que Miss Brandon a provoqué cette dispute ? Demanda le proviseur en interrompant le pauvre homme.**

**Oui.**

paraissait presque fier de n'avoir pas bégayé durant son monologue.

**Et pour Miss Clearwater et Miss Hale ?**

**J'allais séparer Miss Brandon et Miss Swan lorsque Miss Clearwater arriva. Elle a voulu attraper Miss Brandon qui allait pousser Miss Swan mais Miss Hale est arrivée et lui a attrapé les cheveux. Miss Clearwater lui a tordu le bras et … **

**Abrégez Charles ! S'écria qui visiblement perdait patience. Miss Clearwater a voulu aider son amie mais Miss Hale lui a sauté dessus, est-ce exact ? **

**Oui Mon-monsieur.**

Le proviseur posa sa tête entre ses mains et souffla à nouveau.

**Bien. Merci de votre aide Monsieur Berty, dit-il en congédiant le vieil homme. Quant à vous mesdemoiselles, continua-t-il en se tournant vers nous, vous allez être exclues pendant quelques jours. Miss Brandon et Miss Hale pendant une semaine, Miss Swan et Miss Clearwater pendant trois jours.**

**C'est injuste ! Pourquoi serions nous exclues plus longtemps qu'elles ? Demanda Alice. **

**Parce que, selon les propos de Monsieur Berty, vous avez attaquées Miss ****Swan et Miss Clearwater. Elles sont également exclues parce que je ne cautionne pas la violence dans mon établissement. Je vais appeler vos parents. Miss Clearwater, Miss Swan, sortez s'il vous plait. **

Leah se leva et passa son bras sous le mien afin de m'entraîner vers la salle d'attente qui se contentait de quatre chaises en plastique orange comme celle que l'on pouvait trouver à la cafétéria.

**Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé B' ? Je t'attendais et puis j'ai eu peur en ne te voyant pas revenir, je suis arrivé dans le couloir et j'ai vue du sang sur le sol ! D'ailleurs comment va ton menton ?**

**Il va bien, je me suis juste mordue la langue en tombant. **

**Ne t'en fais pas, on leur fera la peau Bella, dit-elle d'un ton déterminé. **

Je restais silencieuse. La journée avait bien commencé, mais elle tournait au cauchemars. Le rire d'Alice résonnait sans cesse dans ma tête,me ramenant 4 ans auparavant. J'allais vraiment devoir expliquer ça à Leah, mais rien que d'y penser était douloureux pour moi, je ne savais pas si j'allais être capable d'utiliser les bons mots pour lui faire comprendre ce que j'avais ressentis à ce moment là.

**Bella ?**

Je relevais la tête en entendant la voix d'Edward. Il s'approcha rapidement et quelques secondes plus tard j'étais assise sur ses genoux tandis qu'il vérifiait si je n'étais pas blessée. Je voulais parler, mais je me sentais comme morte intérieurement. Il essaya de croiser mon regard mais celui-ci était vide.

**Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-il à Leah.**

**Je sais pas, elle avait l'air d'aller bien quand on a quitté le bureau de , répondit-elle.**

**Bella ? Bella, tu vas bien ? **

Je me contentais de secouer vaguement la tête et je fus dans les bras d'Edward la seconde qui suivit, Leah fila dans le bureau du proviseur tandis que nous nous éloignions d'elle.

**Bella ? Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?**

J'essayais en vain de parler mais tout ce qui franchit mes lèvres fut un gémissement suppliant. La dernière chose que je voulais était de voir Charlie ou de me retrouver toute seule car je savais que si cela arrivait je me sentirais encore plus mal qu'en ce moment.

Des pas se firent entendre derrière nous et je vis Leah se mettre à coté d'Edward. Elle pleurait et je m'en voulais horriblement car je lui infligeais ça. Ne pouvant pas supporter cette vision plus longtemps, je fermais les yeux. Alors qu'Edward me posait avec précaution sur le siège passager et qu'il m'attachait, j'imaginais les différentes réactions que ma meilleure amie pourrait avoir lorsqu'elle saurait toute la vérité. Elle allait sûrement se sentir blessée, offensée par ce qu'elle prendrait sans aucun doute pour un manque de confiance alors que ce n'était que ma peur de raconter tout ça à voix haute qui m'avait empêché de le lui dire plus tôt.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas la voiture démarrer jusqu'à ce que L' parle à Edward.

**Ou est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda-t-elle depuis sa place.**

**Chez moi, mon père n'est pas de garde aujourd'hui, il pourra sûrement faire quelque chose pour elle, répondit-il d'une voix anxieuse. Est-ce que ça lui arrive souvent, ce genre de crise ? **

**Non, c'est la première fois. Je savais qu'elle me cachait beaucoup de choses, mais j'ignorais qu'elle était aussi tourmentée par ça. **

Le silence se fit dans la voiture. Je commençais à m'endormir, bercée par le ronronnement du moteur, lorsqu'une main vint caresser ma joue. J'ouvris péniblement mes yeux pour tomber sur le regard émeraude d'Edward. Il me sourit tendrement et attendit d'être à l'unique feu rouge de la ville pour se pencher vers moi et déposer un doux baiser dans mes cheveux. Il ne me quitta des yeux que lorsqu'il vit que le feu était désormais vert.

**Maman, on a eu un problème avec Bella.**

A l'arrière, Leah prévenait Sue. J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne dise rien, je connaissais bien sa mère et elle s'inquiétait facilement, l'idée qu'elle se fasse elle aussi du soucis pour moi me faisait vraiment mal au cœur. Je m'endormis alors qu'elle était en train de raconter à sa mère notre passage chez le proviseur.

**X - Big Girls Don't Cry. - X**

Je fus réveillée quelques minutes ou heures plus tard par la voix anxieuse du garçon qui accaparait toutes mes pensées depuis quelques jours déjà.

**Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée, Carlisle. Est-ce que c'est normal ?**

**Isabella a dû faire fasse à un important choc émotionnel, elle a besoin de repos et de calme. Tu as bien agit en la conduisant ici, Edward. **

J'essayais de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu mes doigts pour rassurer Edward et je sentis immédiatement ses mains sur mon visage.

**Reviens-moi vite, Bella, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.**

Décidant que j'avais assez dormit pour aujourd'hui, j'ouvris les yeux. Je me relevais péniblement et constatais que j'étais dans une chambre inconnue mais magnifique. Une imposante baie vitrée prenait la totalité du mur situé face à moi, les autres étaient blancs et occupés par d'imposantes étagères remplies par des centaines de CD et de livres. La pièce était pratiquement vide, remplie seulement par l'énorme lit dans lequel je me trouvais et une banquette en cuir noire. Le sol était recouvert pas une épaisse moquette dorée qui paraissait si confortable que j'eus envie de m'y allonger.

Perdue dans ma contemplation, j'en avais presque oublié la présence d'Edward, qui se trouvait assis à mes cotés sur le lit, et celle d'un homme blond qui me souriait. Je devinais immédiatement qu'il était le père d'Edward car ses traits étaient similaires aux siens, tout aussi parfait même si Edward restait pour moi le plus bel homme de la Terre.

**Bonjour, Isabella. Je suis Carlisle Cullen, le père d'Edward, dit-il en me serrant la main. J'ai cru comprendre que tu as eu une crise d'angoisse tout à l'heure et même si j'ai plus l'habitude de soigner les corps que les âmes, je veux que tu sache que je suis là si tu as besoin de te confier à quelqu'un.**

Je me contentais d'approuver même si ma gorge, beaucoup trop sèche à mon goût, m'empêchait de trop parler. Edward dût le comprendre car il se tourna rapidement pour me tendre une bouteille d'eau fraîche. Je me jetais dessus et bus la moitié en quelques secondes seulement.

**Merci beaucoup Mr Cullen, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de garder ça pour moi plus longtemps. Est-ce que Leah est encore là ? Demandais-je à Edward. J'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler, et à toi aussi.**

**A moi ? Répéta-t-il, ébahi.**

**Oui, je sais que je peux te faire confiance. **

Il me regarda, heureux, avant de s'approcher et de déposer ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes. Je lui fus reconnaissante pour ne pas m'avoir embrassé, je ne voulais pas que notre premier baiser se fasse en présence de son père.

**Je vais chercher Leah, nous dit Carlisle en s'éclipsant rapidement.**

Edward garda ses yeux dans les miens quelques secondes avant de finalement prendre la parole.

**J'ai eu peur pour toi tu sais. Tu ne bougeais pas, j'ai essayé de te réveiller plusieurs fois mais c'était comme si tu n'y arrivais pas …**

**Edward, je suis …**

**Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas ta faute. **

**Tu t'es inquiété pour moi, il y a bien longtemps que personne à part Leah ne se soucie vraiment de moi. **

Il avait l'air perdu et je vis qu'il cherchait ses mots.

**Tes parents ne sont pas très présents ? Me demanda Edward prudemment.**

**Je suis comme qui dirait en conflit avec mon père depuis quelques années déjà et pour ce qu'il s'agit de ma mère … c'est justement de ça que je vais devoir vous parler.**

**Excuse moi, je n'aurais pas dû aborder le sujet. **

Il avait rougit à cause de sa maladresse et paraissait réellement navré. J'allais lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir embarrassé lorsque Leah entra et se précipita vers moi.

**Comment tu te sens ?**

**Mieux, mais maintenant je dois arrêter de me cacher et te dire la vérité, sur tout. **

Elle s'installa aux cotés d'Edward et je pris une grande bouffée d'air frais pour me donner du courage avant de dévoiler mon secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Re coucou ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit pour cette fiction ! Que pensez vous d'Alice ? Je sais qu'elle est "légèrement" différente mais bon : c'est moi qui décide ;). A bientôt ! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Hello tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de votre avis ^^ !

Depuis quelques temps déjà, je me consacre beaucoup à mon autre fiction : When a golden boy meets love, mais suite à de nouvelles reviews sur cette histoire, j'ai envie de me reprendre l'écriture de Since I met you, seulement j'ai un léger problème ! J'ai changé mon style d'écriture et quand je relis mes premiers chapitres de cette fiction, je trouve que le niveau est nettement moins bon que sur ceux de When a golden boy meets love …

J'ai donc deux solutions qui s'offrent à moi et avant de prendre une décision que je pourrais regretter par la suite, je me suis dis que la meilleure chose à faire était de vous demander votre avis ! Alors voilà, soit je supprime cette fiction pendant quelques temps pour re-écrire mes chapitres, mais ils seront beaucoup plus longs, comme pour mon autre histoire, et vous pourrez peut-être lire le premier chapitre avant lundi, soit je continue cette fiction sans rien changer mais à partir du chapitre 7 le risque est que le style aura changé.

J'attends donc vos avis avec impatience, ils m'aideront à prendre une décision :) !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je déteste profondément faire cela, mais je ne veux pas vous faire attendre indéfiniment. Je n'abandonne pas mes fictions ! C'est quelque chose que je ne ferais jamais, peu importe le temps que je mettrais, je vous assure que je finirais chacune de mes histoires, cependant ces temps-ci beaucoup de choses se sont accumulées. J'ai eu quelques problèmes de santé qui m'ont énormément fatiguée et je n'étais plus trop d'humeur à écrire. Je dois aussi me consacrer au lycée, en ce moment nous devons commencer à choisir notre orientation et même si l'édition et l'écriture sont deux domaines qui me font rêver depuis toujours je me rends peu à peu compte que trouver du travail dans ces branches est extrèmement difficile, j'ai une légère période de remise en question.

Je travaille sur mes prochains chapitres, mais j'ai le sentiment d'écrire des choses stupides et sans aucun sens et je ne peux même plus vous dire combien de fois j'ai supprimé et recommencé mes textes, je suis de moins en moins satisfaite.

Je m'excuse sincèrement de vous faire ça, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer et d'arrêter de m'angoisser en me disant que cela fait un jour de plus que je n'ai pas écrit et que la date '' fatidique '' du '' un mois sans publication '' approche. Je vous tiendrai au courant, j'ai juste besoin de prendre du temps pour moi. Certaines critiques particulièrement déplaisantes m'ont touchées plus que je ne le pensais et même si j'accepte et je trouve tout à fait normal le fait que vous me donniez vos avis et que vous soyez sincères, je ne comprends pas pourquoi lorsque vous n'appréciez pas une histoire vous ne fermez tout simplement pas la page. Ma nouvelle histoire a suscité pas mal de commentaires négatifs et c'est la dernière chose qui peut me motiver.

J'espère que vous n'allez pas trop m'en vouloir et que vous serez toutes et tous encore là quand je reprendrais les publications.

Manon.


End file.
